You're My Only One
by just-goforit
Summary: After their breakup, Troy goes through life without the only girl he's ever loved. Will he get her back? Or will he let her go? Based on Yellowcard's song 'Only One.' Troypay.


Hey guys! This is my second fanfic. And songfic too.

Disclaimer: I own...let me check. Oh yeah nothing.

**Troy's POV:**

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

I feel so confused when she's around. Like my head is spinning. I love her. I really do. But she doesn't know. She broke up with me because she thinks I don't care the way she does. But just because I froze when she said 'I love you' is not a reason to break up right? I ruined the greatest thing in my life. And I'll never get her back. I wanted to tell her that I was never in a relationship when I love you meant so much before. 

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

I've lost everything of importance. Basketball is no longer my passion. Only her. I sit in my room every night and stare at my wall. My bulletin bored that she made me is there. She made it greatly too. It has tons of pictures of us. And some of my family, my friends, and me. It was the best Christmas present I've ever received. I need her back in my life. She needs to know.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

I see the sadness in her eyes as she hangs her head. Ryan puts his arm around her and gives me a look that could kill. I sit through all my classes thinking about how I can tell her. My heart is screaming, **"I LOVE YOU SHARPAY EVANS. I ALWAYS HAVE AND WILL." **I wish I could listen to it. Other girls wave to me. I just nod. It's always been like this. But they don't matter. Nothing matters but her. She's my only. 

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

I call her cell phone and hear her beautiful voice on the other end.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Um hey. Sharpay. It's me. Uh Troy," Why am I so nervous?

"What do you want?" I can feel the ice in her voice. Oh I hurt her bad.

"Just to tell you that I'm sorry and I lo-"

"NO! You made a huge mistake. You just stared at me like I grew a second head as I poured my heart out too you. I'm sick of your apologies." She hangs up the phone. I'm sitting here shocked. I ruined everything. My whole world just crashed down. I just can't do this.

**  
And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
**

I can't give up.I call you about 6 more times before Ryan answers and tells me never to call again. Or else. Yeah like I'm afraid of Ryan Evans. Ok maybe a little. So I called Chad and he tells me that it was my own mistake and I need to fix it. So then I call Gabriella. To get a girl's perspective. She says I was an idiot. She also mentioned something about he agreeing with Taylor about "lunkhead basketball" man. I just told her goodbye. I lie back on my bed and begin to think. I need to go away. Just for the summer. Plus school ends in 2 days so it works great.

**  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
**

Should I tell her? Will she care? I mean I'm going to stay with relatives in Philadelphia. That's the other side of the country. Will she miss me? I'll miss her like crazy. I'm doing this to clear my mind of her. I mean Pennsylvania could be ok. Right? This sucks. Majorly. Why am I such a damn idiot? I hate myself everyday for every sad look in her eyes.

**  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone**

I wrote her a note explaining everything. About my going away and how sorry I am for hurting her. I told her the day I leave and what time. Just in case. You never know right? She may like it. I told her that my family wanted me to visit. But I'm scared that she'll know the real reason. She could read me like a book. That's what I loved about her. I tape the letter to the front of her dramatically pink locker. And I hide around the corner. She looks confused. She opens it and her mouth drops. I notice her wave Ryan over. She whispers quickly. At the end of the letter I told her that I will always lover her but she needs to find someone to make her happy. A person that could make her laugh, cry, and feel loved. It's all I want for her. She should move on. As much as it hurts me.

**  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one**

I'm sitting in the airport terminal. I said goodbye to my parents about an hour and a half ago. My mom didn't believe I would actually go. But I have to.

"Flight 926 departing for Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. First two rows now boarding." Great I'm in row like 20. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Until I hear an announcement.

"H-hello? I'm looking for Troy Bolton. I just wanted to tell him that I love him. I always will. You're the guy who makes me laugh, cry, and feel loved. I need you. You're the only one for me. I just hope you didn't leave yet. I'd really feel like an idiot now. T-troy I'm at the departure gate. I hope you're still here. Thank you." I pick up my bag. And I run to her. I pick her up and swing her around in my arms. How I've missed her arms around me.

"Shar. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I love you. I always will. You're my only one." She puts her fingers over my lips. She replaces the spot where her finger was with her lips. I feel the most passion I ever have. I hear a lot of applause and break the kiss. We both laugh as she blushes. "You're my only one. There's just no one like you." She giggles and kisses me again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be much appreciated! Please and thanks. I could probably write something better but this came into my mind in about 15 minutes. So let me know what you think!


End file.
